Tsugunaga Momoko
|Row 3 title = Origin |Row 3 info = Chiba, Japan |Row 4 title = Genre |Row 4 info = Japanese Pop |Row 5 title = Occupation |Row 5 info = Singer |Row 6 title = Years active |Row 6 info = 2002-present |Row 7 title = Label |Row 7 info = Piccolo Town Up-Front Works |Row 8 title = Associated Acts |Row 8 info = Berryz Koubou, Hello! Project Kids, ZYX, H.P. All Stars, Buono!, Bekimasu, Mobekimasu, BeriKyuu, MobekisuJ, Hello Pro Sentai Pink Rangers |Row 9 title = Website |Row 9 info = Hello! Project}} Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) is a J-pop singer. Her career began in 2002 when she successfully auditioned for the Hello! Project Kids, an all-female adolescent pop group within Hello! Project. Since then, she has continued to sing in that group and has become a part of three smaller groups composed of Hello! Project Kids members: ZYX, Berryz Koubou and Buono!. History ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] ]] Early Life Tsugunaga Momoko was born on March 6, 1992 in Chiba, Japan to a couple whose names are undisclosed. She has a younger brother. 2002 Tsugunaga Momoko joined Hello! Project as one of the fifteen Hello! Project Kids. She played the lead protagonist in the 2002 Hello! Project movie Koinu Dan no Monogatari. 2003 In early 2003, Tsugunaga appeared on the Promotional Video of the Fujimoto Miki single "Boogie Train '03" along with Sudo Maasa, Tokunaga Chinami, and Umeda Erika. In mid through late 2003, Tsugunaga was a member of the unit ZYX and released two singles with the group before it became inactive. 2004 In 2004, Tsugunaga was one of the eight members selected to form Berryz Koubou, and is one of the group's lead vocalists. She was also a member of Little Gatas. 2007 Tsugunaga became a part of Buono! along with Natsuyaki Miyabi and Suzuki Airi."New unit Buono! Momoko, Miyabi and Airi Unit!". Hello!Online. 2007-07-23. Only a year later, she managed to become the leader of the group after two competitions between the members. Berryz Koubou held a concert in Saitama Super Arena for first time in 2007. At this concert, Tsugunaga sang a solo for the first time. She interpreted "Koi wa Hipparidako", a song from their first album 1st Chou Berryz. 2009 Starting April 7, she also hosted her own radio show "Momoko no Puripuri Princess" on JOQR every Tuesday (23:35 to 23:50), replacing Berryz Koubou's Kiritsu Rei Chakuseki. On July 17, Tsugunaga appeared in her first solo Pizza-La commercial. Her commercial was a Tsugunaga Momoko version of Buono!'s commercial for Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese. For her 4th Photobook momochiiii, she held a handshake event on August 31, which makes her the first Berryz Koubou member to do so (and the third among Hello! Project Kids). In October, Momoko was featured on the cover of Radio Bangumi hyou’s Autumn 2009 issue. 2010 Starting from February 23, 2010, Up to Boy (UTB) magazine and WaniBooks Mobile are collaborating with Tsugunaga to create "Momo Pro" (もも♥プロ), a magazine corner where Tsugunaga teaches people how to become a professional. On April 28, in episode 56 of her radio show Momoko no Puripuri Princess, Tsugunaga announced that she would be attending university to get a teacher's license to be a kindergarten or elementary school teacher. In Septemeber, Tsugunaga designed an original backpack to celebrate Up to Boy magazine's 200th issue, 2011 Tsugunaga, along with the other members of Buono!, starred in the horror film Gomennasai as the character Sonoda Shiori, a main character in the film. Tsugunaga, along with the other members of the Hello! Project Kids, starred in the horror film Ousama Game as the character Imoto Yuuko, a minor character in the film. In July, Tsugunaga started appearing alone several different times on different Japanese variety TV shows. In September, Tsugunaga made an appearance on a Japanese comedy show, Mecha Mecha Iketeru (also known as Mechaike) as a member of Berryz Kobo. In this show, she gained decent recognition in the Japanese media and successfully established her presence as an irritating idol (ira-dol). On November 26, Tsugunaga appeared solo on the cover of the magazine Rod & Reel. 2012 In early January, it was announced Tsugunaga would be a regular in the internet program Fujibiji Info MAX as a "business navigator".http://www.fujitv.co.jp/fujibiji/ On January 23, a contest was held in Japan during a press event to pick a new voice for Dragon Nest's Harori, an in game idol character who had previously been voiced by Michishige Sayumi. The contest was called God Idol! Harori Junior-Senior Battle. The contestants were Michishige Sayumi, Barbie-san, and Tsugunaga. The rest of the match took place online in which Michishige Sayumi came out victorious. On April 4, Tsugunaga was the ring girl for the WBA World Championship. On July 16, Tsugunaga held a PR event for her solo song, Momochi! Yurushite Nyan♡Taisou, at a beach house called Hyper Sea House in Enoshima. On August 6, Tsugunaga appeared at a press event in Shingawa, Tokyo, for the rice bowl dish restaurant Hanabatake Bokujo Whey Don Tei. During the event, Tsugunaga presented her “Momochi Donburi”, a rice bowl dish she produced herself. "Momochi Donburi" was sold for a limited time, in the restaurant, at 50 dishes a day. On October 28-29, she had her first solo bus tour which was titled Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~. She also opened up her own official Ameba blog.http://ameblo.jp/tsugunaga-momoko-blog 2013 On January 2, Tsugunaga held an event called Momochi-tsuki Taikai. At this event, she performs a New Year's version of Yurushite Nyan Taisou, and is presented with a christmas tree that's decorated with images of her face. On March 14, Tsugunaga appeared on three versions of a Pizza-La commercial with Mari Sekine. This is her first time appearing on a Pizza-La commercial representing just herself and not Buono!. On April 29, Tsugunaga appeared solo on the cover of the magazine an weekly. On May 20, it was announced Tsugunaga's first photo essay book would be released on June 22nd and it would be titled Momochi no Kimochi. On May 24, Tsugunaga appeared solo on the cover of the magazine Weekly Famitsu Taiwan. On July 13, Tsugunaga appeared for a second time with Sekine Mari on a Pizza-La commercial. 2014 On January 14, it was announced Tsugunaga will hold a birthday fanclub event on March 6 at TOKYO FM HALL. The title of the event is Momochi no wo tanjoubi kai ~2 Nyan 2 Nyan 22sai otomomochi zenin shugo~ (♡ももちのお誕生日会♡ ～2ゃん2ゃん22才　おとももち全員集合～). http://www.up-fc.jp/helloproject/news_Info.php?id=5441 On March 2, it was announced Tsugunaga's radio show Momoko no Puripuri Princess would be ending on March 30. On March 31, it was announced Tsugunaga would be a regular on the TV show Oha Suta, appearing every Thursday. http://mdpr.jp/news/detail/1345391 Personal Life Education Tsugunaga is currently in her fourth year of university, rumored to be attending Kokugakuin University. In November 2012, she participated in a student teacher program, in which she taught an elementary school class. For the entire month, she put away almost all her Hello! Project-related activities to concentrate on student teaching. In January 2014, Tsugunaga talked about her graduation thesis for her university on her radio show Momoko no Puripuri Princess. The thesis was on disabled people, particularly the status of those in a persistent vegetative state - people who have some form of awareness but can no longer move. It had 20,000 characters and went over 50 pages. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xoIs_pw2Ito#t=85 On March 5, 2014, Tsugunaga confirmed, at the Sengoku Musou press event, that she would be graduating from university. http://www.barks.jp/news/?id=1000101003 Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tsugunaga Momoko (嗣永桃子) *'Birthdate:' *'Nickname:' Momo (もも), Momo-chan (ももちゃん), Momochi (ももち), Piichicchi (ぴーちっち), Tsugu-san (つぐさん), Tsugu-chan (つぐちゃん), Tsugunaga-Pro (嗣永プロ) *'Birthplace: ' Kashiwa, Chiba, Japan *'Blood Type: '''O *'Height:' 149cm (4'10") (157cm in heels) *'Western Zodiac:' Pisces *'Eastern Zodiac:' Monkey *'Audition Song:' Koi wo Shichaimashita! *'Hello! Project Status:' **2002-06-30: Member **2004-01-14: Berryz Koubou Member *'Years in Berryz Koubou:' 10 Years *'Berryz Koubou Color:' **'Pink''' (2005-Present) *'Buono! Color:' **'Pink' (2007-Present) *'Hello! Project Groups': **Hello! Project Kids (2002-) **ZYX (2003, 2009-) **Berryz Koubou (2004–) **Buono! (2007–) **Hello! Project Mobekimasu (2011-2013) **Hello! Project MobekisuJ (2013-) **BeriKyuu (2011-) *'Concert Units:' **Hello! Project Shirogumi (2005) **Wonderful Hearts (2006–) *'Shuffle Units': **H.P. All Stars (2004) *'Other:' **Little Gatas (2004–2007) **Gatas Brilhantes H.P. (2007–) (Reserve player) |-|Q&A= *'Strong points:' Doing my best till the end even if I'm not good at it, Going My Way, Being cute. *'Weak points: '''Always taking up lots of time no matter what I do!, being fickle, people getting sick of me. *'Hobbies: Reading manga! I love manga! *'Special skills: '''I can sleep anywhere!?, Momo Attack. *'Habit: When I'm nervous my voice gets higher? *'Rival:' Ashida Mana *'Favorite Foods:' Kanpachi, eel, crab, nattou, strawberry shortcake. *'Least Favoite Food/Drink:' Green peas, green "matcha" tea *'Favorite Word:' Itsumo happy (always happy) *'Favorite English Word:' Berryz *'Favorite Color:' Momo-iro (pink) *'Favorite Flower: '''Tulip (red ones) *'Favorite Season:' Fall!! (Because there's lots of delicious things to eat). *'Favorite Song:' Uwaki na Honey Pie *'Favorite Song in the Past:' "Dango 3 Kyoudai" by Hayami Kentarou and Shigemori Ayumi (with Hidamari Kids and Dango Chorus), "Moonlight Densetsu" by DALI, "Toshishita no Otoko no Ko" by Candies *'Current Favorite Songs:' Akai Sweet Pea, "365-nichi" by Mr.Children *'Favorite Books:' Manga, picture books, mystery novels. *'Favorite Movie:' ''Hamtaro!! *'Favorite Subject:' Music *'Favorite Animals:' Chicks, Foxes *'Favorite Artist:' Sakurazuka Yakkun *'Favorite Idol:' Seiko Matsuda *'Favorite Group:' Yuzu *'Dislikes:' festival clowns (still screams when she sees them), showing her forehead. *'Scared of:' Rollercoasters, haunted houses... *'Disliked thing to do:' Dance... *'Charm Point:' My little finger that acts as an antenna for receiving everyone's love <3. Discography :See also: Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In Digital Singles *2010.12.10 Seinaru Kane ga Hibiku Yoru (聖なる鐘がひびく夜) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.29 Koi wo Shichaimashita! (恋をしちゃいました!) (Tanpopo cover) *2011.03.30 Egao ni Namida ~THANK YOU! DEAR MY FRIENDS~ (笑顔に涙) (Matsuura Aya cover) *2011.03.30 Kousui (香水) (Melon Kinenbi cover) Solo Songs *2011.08.10 Kia Ora Gracias Arigato (キャオラ・グラシャス・ありがと) *2012.01.25 Hatsukoi Cider (初恋サイダー) (Buono! cover) *2012.07.25 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (ももち! 許してにゃん♡体操) *2013.01.30 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou (Yurusa Nyai Remix) (ももち！許してにゃん♡体操（許さにゃい Remix) Compilations *2012.12.05 Petit Best 13 (#15 Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taisou) Solo DVDs *2008.12.03 momo only. *2009.09.09 momo ok. *2010.10.27 Momochi DVD Zukan *2011.03.06 Momo Play♡ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2011.12.23 Momo Play 2 ~Yoru mo Uzai ne~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) *2012.04.25 Momochi Hatachi *2013.02.23 Momochi to Iku Otomomochi Tour ~Neboushi Chattara Yurushite Nyan♡~ (Fanclub DVD) *2013.03.06 Momo Play 3 ~Rest Another Day~ (“e-Hello!” DVD) Other DVDs *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (with Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, Sudou Maasa, & Kumai Yurina) *2012.02.18 Real-etude Minna no Ie Girl's STAGE (with Shimizu Saki, Natsuyaki Miyabi, & Sugaya Risako) *2013.05.25 Berryz Days6 ～Subete wa Anata no Tame dakara! Tokunaga・Tsugunaga Hen~ (Fanclub DVD) Publications Solo Photobooks *2007.06.19 momo *2008.03.19 momo16 *2008.11.21 Momo no Mi (桃の実) *2009.08.21 momochiiii *2010.10.20 Momochi Zukan (ももち図鑑) *2012.03.06 Hatachi Momochi (はたち ももち) *2013.06.22 Momochi no Kimochi (ももちのきもち) (Photo essay book) Digital Photobooks *2009.09.07 Berryz Koubou in Hawaii (Berryz工房 in HAWAII) (Momo version) *2011.03.15 Rainbow Berryz (虹色ベリーズ) (Momo version) *2013.09.17 Alo-Hello! Berryz Koubou 2013 (アロハロ！Berryz工房2013) (Momo version) Concert Photobooks *2008.01.04+2008.01.27 Hello! Project 2008 Winter *2012.03.30 Hello! Project 2012 WINTER Hello☆Pro Tengoku Live Shashinshū ~Rock-chan & Funky-chan~ Other Photobooks *2010.03.24 Hello! Project BEST SHOT!! Vol.18 (with Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Sugaya Risako, and Suzuki Airi) Magazines Cover girl *2009.10.27 Radio Bangumi Hyou 2009 autumn Vol.273 *2011.11.26 Rod & Reel *2013.04.22 Hello! Channel Vol.12 (Back cover) *2013.04.29 an weekly *2013.05.24 Weekly Famitsu Taiwan Vol.436 Featured on the cover *2011.09.24 Hello! Channel Vol.6 (Back cover) (with Yajima Maimi & Fukuda Kanon) *2011.11.14 CD&DL Data (with Tanaka Reina, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Sayashi Riho, & Tamura Meimi) *2011.12.19 Hello! Channel Vol.7 (Back Cover) (with Mano Erina, Shimizu Saki, & Yajima Maimi) *2012.06.25 BIG ONE GIRLS (with Yajima Maimi, Sugaya Risako, & Suzuki Airi) *2012.07.17 Hello! Channel Vol.9 (with Michishige Sayumi, Suzuki Airi, & Fukumura Mizuki) *2012.09.24 UTB+ vol.10 (with Michishige Sayumi, Mano Erina, Yajima Maimi, Suzuki Airi, Wada Ayaka, Ishida Ayumi, & Sayashi Riho) *2013.04.06 Top Yell (with Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina, Okai Chisato, Iikubo Haruna, Fukuda Kanon, Hagiwara Mai, Fukumura Mizuki, Ishida Ayumi, Sayashi Riho, Oda Sakura) *2013.06.10 Doubutsu no Mori fan book July Issue *2013.10.09 Anican R Yanyan Vol.10 (with Shimizu Saki, Tokunaga Chinami, & Natsuyaki Miyabi) *2013.12.12 Junon (with Michishige Sayumi) Momo♥Pro *2010.02.23 UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.1~ (もも♥プロ) *2010.06 UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.2~ (もも♥プロ) *2010.12.22 UTB Vol.201 & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro (もも♥プロ) *2011.08.20- UTB & WaniBook: Momo♥Pro Vol.9~ (もも♥プロ) Design *2010.09 Momo♥Pro x db x UTB: original bagpack Works Movies *2002 Koinu Dan no Monogatari (仔犬ダンの物語) (as Morishita Mao) *2004 Promise Land ~Clovers no Daibouken~ (Promise Land ~クローバーズの大冒険~) *2011 Ousama Game (王様ゲーム) (as Imoto Yuuko) *2011 Gomennasai (ゴメンナサイ) (as Sonoda Shiori) TV Shows *2002–2007 Hello! Morning (ハロー! モーニング) *2007–2008 Haromoni@ (ハロモニ@) *2008 Berikyuu! (ベリキュー!) *2008–2009 Yorosen! (よろセン!) *2010–2011 Bijo Gaku (美女学) *2011–2012 Hello Pro! TIME (ハロプロ！ＴＩＭＥ) *2011– Kaette Kita Berryz Kamen! (帰ってきたBerryz仮面!) *2012–2013 Hello! SATOYAMA Life (ハロー！ＳＡＴＯＹＡＭＡライフ) *2014- The Girls Live *2014- Oha Suta (おはスタ) (as a regular) TV Dramas *2012 Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen (数学♥女子学園) (As Harajuku Tomoko) Commercials *2009 Pizza-La's French Camembert Cheese with 4 Kinds of Selected Ham Pizza - "Camemdance (Tsugunaga Momoko Ver.)" *2013 Pizza-La's Circular Cheese Cut Into 4 Quarters - "Music Hen", "Sizzle Hen", "Mari・Antoinette Hen" *2013 Pizza-La's Ebi-LA - "Ebi-dansu Hen" Music Videos *2003 Fujimoto Miki - "Boogie Train '03" (as back dancer) Internet *2008–2009 DogaDoga7 (ドガドガ7) (as a regular) *2011 Michishige Sayumi no "Mobekimasutte Nani??" (道重さゆみの『モベキマスってなに？？』) *2012– Fujibiji Info MAX (as a regular) *2013- Hello! Project Station Radio *2004–2009 Berryz Koubou Kiritsu! Rei! Chakuseki! (Berryz工房 起立! 礼! 着席!) *2009–2014 Momoko no Puripuri Princess (桃子のぷりぷりプリンセス) *2011 Viva!Paella Presesnts - MUSIC Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2011–2013 PIZZA-LA presents - Cafe Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) *2013– PIZZA-LA presents - Torattoria Buono! (Shonan Beach FM) Theater *2013 Warera Jeanne ~Shoujo Seisen Kageki~ (我らジャンヌ 〜少女聖戦歌劇〜) (as Belle) Milestones *She was the first, and until April 2012, only Hello! Project member to attend university while still continuing her activities as an H!P member (there are four other members also attending university now). *She is the first member to graduate from university while still being a Hello! Project member. *'Momo Attack', an attack she created, is a tournament in the TV show Sakigake Ongaku Banzuke Eight. *She has participated twice in VS Arashi, a popular variety show in which people play games with famous boy band Arashi. *She was the ring girl for the WBA World Championship. *The Otomomochi Version to her song Yurushite Nyan Taisou has over 1 million views, and is currently the 6th highest viewed video on Berryz Koubou's Youtube channel. *She has the most solo photobooks and solo DVDs out of all the Berryz Koubou members. *She gets at least one solo line in every Berryz Koubou single except VERY BEAUTY. Rankings *She was voted 7th favorite member in the 2007 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2007/youarenotalone/member.htm *She was voted favorite member in the 2008 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2008/youcannotadvance/member.htm *She ranked 2nd in Radio Bangumi hyou's Autumn 2009 "Favorite Radio DJ’s" Ranking. *She was voted favorite member in the 2009 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2009/youcannotadvance/member.html *She ranked 2nd in Asian Plus Photo Book's April 2010 "6 hot girls from Hello! Project" ranking. *She was voted favorite member in the 2010 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2010/result/member.html *Her catch phrase, Yurushite Nyan! was voted the most popular catch phrase on Yahoo! JAPAN by males in 2011 (It was voted 3rd most popular by females). *She was voted favorite member in the 2011 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2011/result/member.html *She ranked 9th best idol, 8th prettiest idol, and 8th coolest idol in BIGLOBE's May 2012 'The Best Idol General Election'. *The MV to her song "Momochi! Yurushite Nyan ♡ Taiso" debuted at #1 on Recochoku's daily music video chart, and ranked at #3 on their weekly music video chart. *She ranked 9th in the 2012 "Break Talents Ranking" with 92 solo TV appearances (she had 24 in 2011). *She was voted favorite member in the 2012 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. http://www.esrp2.jp/hpma/2012/result/member.html *She ranked 1st on Twipple Trends' "Talent" ranking on February 19, 2013. *Her nickname Momochi ranked 1st on Twipple Trends‎' "Hot word" ranking on February 19, 2013. *She ranked 10th on Orisuta magazine's "Female idols that girls like the most" ranking. *She ranked #18 in Nikkei Entertainment magazine's 2013 "Top Female Idol Ranking". *She ranked 1st in BOMB magazine's "Idols who seem good at handling children" ranking. *She ranked 3rd in mixi's June 2013 Hello! Project Popularity Ranking. *She ranked #36 in All Night Nippon Listener's 2013 Overall Female Idol Ranking. *She ranked 12th in Nippon Cultural Broadcasting recommendation's 2013 "Female Idol Faces General Election". *She was voted favorite member in the 2013 "Hello! Project Music Awards" event. https://fbcdn-sphotos-c-a.akamaihd.net/hphotos-ak-prn2/1526340_707443922623809_1971311801_n.jpg Trivia *Is noted for not having changed her hair in terms of cut or color since she joined. *She is easily distinguishable among the other members of Berryz Koubou because of her height and her unique singing voice. *She is currently the shortest Berryz Koubou member with 149.8 cm. Previously, until mid 2007, Shimizu Saki had the record. *Her younger brother practices karate (there’s a gap of 7 years between them).. *Has a habit of sticking out her pinky. Inaba Atsuko on Gyao's Hello Pro Hour confronted her about it. For a while tried to get rid of it before making it a signature aspect of her Momochi character. *When she was little, she wanted to become a florist. *She and Murakami Megumi are considered to be two of the best actresses among the Hello! Project Kids. *Natsuyaki Miyabi often helps her to put on make-up. *She drew a picture of the eight members of Berryz Koubou for their first Hawaii FC tour. *In the flight to Hawaii, she talked all the way with Sugaya Risako who sat beside her, so when they arrived she fell fast asleep. She didn't share a room. *Every year she celebrates with her family the day that she became an idol (June 30th, 2002). *Satoda Mai praised Momo saying that she was a natural Idol. *Momo's father calls her "momochii" when he's going to give or do something for her. *During dance lessons, she always helped Ishimura Maiha who had the hardest time with dance routines. *On her radio show, she stated that she wants to be like Sudo Maasa. *In her 3rd solo event, while the other members sang a song together with the wota, Momo sang 5 solo songs instead. *She likes to read mystery novels. *Momo was featured in a magazine that talked about what members among H!P comes from a poor family (Fujimoto Miki and Kago Ai also were featured). The article said that they had become idols in order to be rich. *A fan called her "Chaplin" because she always explains things by gesturing. *From Sono ~Sono Subete no Ai ni~: her good subject is Music and her favorite food is sea urchin. *Her mom is the youngest of the Berryz mothers. *She's close friends with Okai Chisato, from ℃-ute, and Mano Erina. *She became close with former Berryz Koubou member Ishimura Maiha after her graduation. *In a recent Berryz Koubou DVD Magazine, she said her favorite Berryz member was herself. *Momoko once asked Morning Musume's Michishige Sayumi if she was ever told that playing the cutesy idol role was painful to watch, how long she planned to continue with the character, and other questions related to their shared burden of playing that role within their respective groups. Because Momoko asked the question seriously, Sayumi was glad that Momo was comfortable with talking to her about her problems. *Morning Musume's Takahashi Ai often slaps Momoko's behind. *Because of the meaning of her name, Momoko is the "peach" in Berryz Koubou ("momo" translating to "peach"). She and Sugaya Risako are the only two with fruits in their names (the symbol standing for "ri" in her name can also be read as "nashi," a type of pear). *She calls her little finger "pinky." *In January 2010, she stated in an interview for Thai magazine Nation Junior Magazine that she'd like to be an "eternal idol," and that she sees herself as still working and still being an idol in 50 years. *For only one show (June 30, 2010), Momo's radio show was renamed "Shimizu Saki no PuriPuri Princess" with Shimizu Saki as the host while Momo only had to sit back and watch. This was due to the episode from the prior week, where Sudo Maasa, Shimizu Saki and Tokunaga Chinami went to the show and challenged Momoko for her DJ SPOT,eventually, Captain won the position. *She and Umeda Erika are the only members to be in both the original ZYX and ZYX-α. *The members of Berryz Koubou often talk about the pictures Momoko draws of them. *In Yorosen!,'' she taught other Berryz Koubou members about household appliances. *Suzuki Kanon said that if she could become any Hello! Project member, that she'd become Momoko because of her cuteness. *Was born on the same day as Tokita Eri. *All of her current member colors are pink. *Her Koyu-biimu (''Pinky Beam) was inspired by Natsuyaki Miyabi's Miya-biimu (Miya Beam). *Her hairstyle the 'Momochi-twin tails' (her pigtails) is modeled after Seiko Matsuda's hairstyle 'The Seiko-chan cut'. *She wants to popularize her hairstyle the "Momochi-twin tails". *Her future dream is to be this era's Seiko Matsuda (i.e. this era's eternal idol). *If she were to choose a successor in H!P, she'd choose Fukumura Mizuki because Fukumura is a fan of hers and also because she has the same image color as her (pink). *In Hello! Project DVD Magazine Vol.28 she stated that her pinky fingers are antennas which communicate love with her fans. *She doesn't like cats, and thinks they are scary because she was once chased off a slide by them. *Shimizu Saki says she's very reliable. *Iikubo Haruna says it's scary how Momo can jump in forcefully into any conversation and make it her own, but also says she respects her for it and would like to mimic that part of her since in variety going forward forcefully is an important thing. *Tsunku says he thinks it's amazing that she has been able to bring 'Yurushite Nyan' with her for so long. *She was exhausted in the last few seconds of Yurushite Nyan Taisou's MV ''because she had a hard time remembering which line came after which in the song (she says the song's lyrics have no real pattern). She was accidently recorded looking exhausted because she thought they had finished recording her, when they were still recording. *She believes that she is bad at being popular with the female audience. *She was a really big fan of the anime ''Cardcaptor Sakura when she was younger. *She once tried calling her father Otou-sama, but he ignored her. *In her letter at Mano Erina's graduation ceremony, she states that Erina is the only person she really paid attention to and that the only person in her life is graduating. She says that with Erina graduating, she's back to being a loner again, but will try to find a new person to be friends with. *In an interview on Girls NEWS, Suzuki Airi states that Momoko both working and going to university influenced her decision to also go to university (Because Suzuki saw Momo so busy with university, as well as variety shows, she wouldn't let herself think "I can't do it"). *She was disappointed that she didn't become sub-captain of Berryz Koubou. But instead decided that she would be sub-leader. *She wants to make her own version of Matsuura Aya's ♡Momoiro Kataomoi♡, under the title Momochi-iro Kataomoi. *A sumo wrestler who adores her is using her nickname Momochi in his stage name, Momochi''zakura Goroumaru. *She loves the Japanese duo Yuzu, and is working hard at collecting all their live DVDS. *She has 5 different attacks/techniques: Momo Attack, Pinky Drill, Koyu-biimu (''Pinky beam), Otomechikku Simulation (Girly Simulation), and Yurushite Nyan (Forgive me-ow). *She appears on TV weekly. See Also *Tsugunaga Momoko Gallery *Tsugunaga Momoko Discography Featured In *Tsugunaga Momoko Concerts & Events Appearances Honorary Titles Tsugunaga Family Tree References External Links *Hello! Project Profile *Official Blog es:Tsugunaga Momokofr:Momoko Tsugunagait:Tsugunaga Momokocs:Tsugunaga Momokode:Tsugunaga Momoko Category:Pisces Category:Hello! Project Kids Category:ZYX Category:Berryz Koubou Category:Buono! Category:Hello! Project Shirogumi Category:Wonderful Hearts Category:Little Gatas Category:Gatas Brilhantes H.P. Category:Members from Chiba Category:1992 births Category:2002 additions Category:Blood type O Category:March Births Category:ZYX-a Category:Group Leaders Category:Unit leaders Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:Hello! Project Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Time Category:Members featured in Hello! SATOYAMA Life Category:Members featured in Hello! Morning Category:Members featured on Utaban Category:Members featured in Yorosen! Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Photobooks Category:Members featured in Hello! Pro Hour Category:Members featured in Berikyuu! Category:H.P. All Stars Category:Hello! Project Mobekimasu Category:BeriKyuu Category:Up-Front Works (label) Category:Pink Member Color Category:Yellow Member Color Category:Dark Blue Member Color Category:Tsugunaga Momoko DVDs Category:Tsugunaga Momoko Category:PICCOLO TOWN Category:Hello! Project MobekisuJ Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:Current Leader Category:Members who formerly attended university Category:Oha Suta